


Christening The New Tower

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexcapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Dick argue a lot. The original Titans know it's best to get out of the way before the making up starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening The New Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Sick of all the posts yet? Yeah, me too. Fic for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**. Prompts was "Titans - Roy Harper/Dick Grayson, first argument and subsequent make-up."

It wasn't their first argument because that had been years ago, when they had first met because of Batman and Green Arrow, but it was their first argument since creating the Titans. It was loud, and horrible things were said, luckily out of Lian's hearing range since Donna had taken Lian out of the room once she saw the Roy and Dick glaring at each other.

When the argument, Roy and Dick stomped off in different directions, both slamming door behind them. Garth came out of his room when he figured it was safe and headed for the ocean for a long, long swim, muttering about idiot leaders and hot-head redheads. Wally sped through, checking if it was clear before leaving a note that he was needed back in Central. He didn't want to be here after that fight. Wally knew what happened after Roy and Dick fought.

Donna knew what happened as well, so she herded Grant, Jesse, and Toni to play with Lian elsewhere. Even if the younger Titans didn't to go, they couldn't resist Lian's watery eyes and pout. Once Donna slammed the door of the Tower, Roy left his room, heading for Dick's room that was left unlocked. Once inside, he locked the door behind him and the very loud and rough make up sex began. After they broke the lock on Dick's door, they ended up christening about half of the new Tower before the others came back.


End file.
